


Frieza's Humiliation Plot

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Body Modification, Cock Hugger, M/M, Mpreg, Nudity, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Frieza attacks suddenly and kidnaps Goku, but much to the shock of everyone he's returned seemingly untouched. Vegeta doesn't buy it and has Bulma do a scan of him thinking Frieza put a bomb in him or something but what they found is worse, Vegeta recognizes it as a breeder crab. A creature the saiyans used to when there was a lack of females. Goku's not safe he has to have a child or else the crab will suck away all his energy till he dies.





	1. Goku Napped

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Frieza's Humiliation Plot

 

Frieza attacks suddenly and kidnaps Goku, but much to the shock of everyone he's returned seemingly untouched. Vegeta doesn't buy it and has Bulma do a scan of him thinking Frieza put a bomb in him or something but what they found is worse, Vegeta recognizes it as a breeder crab. A creature the saiyans used to when there was a lack of females. Goku's not safe he has to have a child or else the crab will suck away all his energy till he dies. 

 

Chapter 1 Goku Napped

 

It was a surprisingly nice day on Earth, the birds were chirping, the dinosaurs were wondering, and the saiyans were sparring. Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo had come for a visit. Goku and Broly have become tight over the years, and his training had helped give Broly some control.

 

Cheelai and Bulma had become like sisters, and Lemo found a drinking buddy in Roshi. It was almost cute, like dropping off the kids to play and the adults went off to do their own thing. Gohan had the day off so he was doing some saiyan bonding. Goten and Trunks were older now and were taking part as well. 

 

Gohan and Broly were sparring against Goku, while Goten and Trunks sparred with Vegeta. The saiyans were having a great time, the heat of battle was burning under their skin, hearts pumping, muscles flexing, ki flaring it was a glorious. It was almost cruel when the group felt a familiar power level approaching. "Frieza...what is he doing back here?" Vegeta hissed.

 

Broly got nervous, the tyrant had made a few attempts of bringing the taller saiyan to his side. Broly knew Frieza was a monster but that didn't stop him from trying to take him. Goku noticed his nervousness, and took hold of his hand. "It's okay Broly, we won't let him take you."

 

He smiled, feeling more at ease. The familiar ship came down, but without the fan fair Frieza usually came with. The tyrant himself came out in his current form, with a strange device on his arm. Everyone was defensive as the ice demon approached. "Well if it isn't a gathering of monkeys." He laughed. 

 

"What are you doing here, Frieza?" Goku asked. 

 

Before Frieza could answer, Vegeta powered up. "It doesn't matter why you are here, you are a fool for coming back. I'll put an end to you right now!" Vegeta charged at Frieza.

 

Frieza caught Vegeta off guard by firing a needle from the strange device on his wrist, the prince of all saiyans didn't see it coming. The effect was fast, numbness in the arms and legs, his body going lax, before falling unconscious.

 

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

 

"Father!" Trunks powered up.

 

"Honestly so impatient. How do you tolerate him?" He laughed. The device on his arm was developed after meeting Frost, while his tactics were pathetic in a fight they would be useful for capture. So when Trunks charged at him, with Goten following suit, the tyrant was able to knock them both out. "You ask why I am here, simple I have business here." 

 

"Take your business elsewhere!" Gohan snapped. To which Frieza simply fired a beam at him. Gohan dodged, only for Frieza to fire a needle at him. Gohan's reflexes were fast but his instinct was to block, the needle passed right into his arm and evaporated, the half blood saiyan collapsed. 

 

"Gohan!" Goku powered up to super saiyan blue. "Leave Frieza!" He charged at the tyrant who fended him off long enough to get him with a needle. Goku powered down, stumbling as he tried to keep his senses. His vision blurred before he fell into unconsciousness. 'Broly...run…' he thought before collapsing. 

 

"Leave them alone! No matter what you do I won't join you." Broly took a fighting stance ready to take on the tyrant. 

 

Frieza laughed. "Ohhohoho, silly monkey, who ever said my business was with you?" He said and picked Goku up by the back of his gi. Broly's eyes widened in understanding. The thought of losing Kakarot to this monster filled him with rage, his power level skyrocketing as he went into rage mode. 

 

The whole Earth felt his raw power, shaking from the force. Broly charged in blind, normally he had better control but right now he couldn't stand the thought of Kakarot being taken away. This blind rage attack was perfect, because Frieza didn't even have to try to put Broly down. 

 

He dodged Broly like a matador, and got him with a needle. Broly tried to fight it but soon lost consciousness like all the others. "Kaka...rot…" he managed to say before the powerful poison/drug claimed him. Frieza took Goku and brought him onto his ship, departing before anyone else arrived.

 

-x- 

 

Piccolo hit the scene to find all the saiyans passed out. He wondered if Frost had attacked them, judging from the familiar poison, but he was sure he sensed Frieza. He brought them to Bulma while sending a telepathic message to Dende. 

 

"What happened to them?" Bulma checked on Vegeta and Trunks, while Cheelai checked on Broly. 

 

"They are only unconscious, Dende is on his way...but…" Bulma looked at the Namekian then at the bodies saiyans he had brought with him. 

 

"Where is Goku?" He had no answer.

 

In Space -- On Frieza's Ship -x-

 

The tyrant carried the sleeping saiyan through his ship. He was greeted by one of his men. "Well done Lord Frieza, the mission went very well."

 

"Hohoho didn't it though," He smirked down at the large saiyan. "They didn't see it coming," he removed the device and crushed it. He had no use for it, it wasn't something he planned to use in a real fight. 

 

"Pardon my impermanence, my lord...but...why didn't you just kill the saiyans right then?" Again Frieza laughed. 

 

"Because I don't want to just kill them, I want them to suffer, I want them to taste the humiliation they made me feel. Killing them is too quick for these monkeys, they will suffer at my hands so long as I live." He would delight in causing them misery, first was this one who defeated him. He'd make Goku the first to taste humiliation. "Take him to the med bay, keep him sedated."

 

"Yes sir!" The saiyan was carried off. 

 

Frieza smirked. They would suffer in more ways than one, he'd see to that. He'd bring his empire back from the ashes and amuse himself seeing his plans unfold. He just wished he could see the look on Vegeta's face. Not only about what he's just done and what he's about to do.

 

-x- Back on Earth -x-

 

With some recovery help from Dende the saiyans were back on their feet. Vegeta was rightfully pissed, both at himself for falling for such a trick and at Frieza for taking Kakarot. 

 

"What does he want with my dad?" Gohan asked him.

 

"I don't know, hostage, trophy, slave, if he's even still alive." each answer getting him angrier. 

 

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, Vegeta blinked and saw the oldest pale, and the youngest in tears.

 

"Your father is fine, if Frieza wanted him dead he wouldn't have taken him alive." He folds his arms. "It doesn't matter what he's planning, I'm gonna go and get him back."

 

"We'll come to!" Goten said, standing up, and Gohan nodded.

 

"Count me in," Broly stood up. Vegeta was proud, saiyan bonds were strong. 

 

"When do we leave?" Gohan asked.

 

"You two aren't going anywhere!" The group turned and saw Chichi storming in. 

 

"But mom, dad was kidnapped we have to get him back." 

 

"Let Vegeta go, you two are staying here!" She screeched. Broly didn't understand, this was Kakarot's mate...why was she denying his sons from helping. "I never should have listened to your father about this saiyan bonding thing, ridiculous!"

 

Vegeta growled. Kakarot was the one who wanted to do this, he wanted to connect. How dare this woman try to deny him that. His sons needed it to, but that was beside the point. 

 

"Mom please, we don't have time to waste, who knows what Frieza could be doing to him." Gohan pleaded.

 

"Gohan! I'm surprised at you, think of your wife and daughter, you can't go running off." 

 

"I'm not I…" Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Its fine, I'll go and bring him back, count on it." Gohan smiled at Vegeta while Chichi glared at him, even when she got her way she wasn't happy. The prince headed out, with Broly following him. 

 

Vegeta didn't want to think what the tyrant could be doing to him. He just knew the longer Kakarot was in his clutches the worse he'd be. Bulma checked the capsule corp satellites and was shocked to find Frieza's ship still in orbit. 

 

Not willing to take chances, she contacted Whis and Beerus for back up. 

 

-x- On Frieza's Ship-x-

 

In the med bay Goku was stripped naked and strapped face down on an operating table. With his legs spread his ass parted exposing his tight hole. "Is everything ready?" Frieza asked his medic.

 

"Yes Lord Frieza!" He checked the saiyans vitals. "We are ready, it is amazing, I've not come across such a specimen." Frieza laughed. 

 

"Then proceed, the next phase of my plan shall begin." An assistant brought a container into the room, opened it and left. "How long will it take?"

 

"Not long, if his tail grows back we'll know this stage is a success." Frieza watched in wicked glee as indeed, Goku's tail grew back. Laughing as his wicked plans took hold. "Prepare monkey you will face humiliation and suffer!" He laughed.

 

To be continued...What's Inside Me

 

Just as Vegeta is about to go after Frieza and retrieve the third class from him a pod ejected from Frieza's ship lands and inside is Goku!? Vegeta doesn't buy that Frieza just let him go, so after a scan of the Earth raised saiyan Vegeta sees something inside him he can't believe.

 

"I thought they were extinct, I've not seen them in many years...I can't believe Frieza would put one of them inside Kakarot!"


	2. What is inside me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Frieza's Humiliation Plot

 

Frieza attacks suddenly and kidnaps Goku, but much to the shock of everyone he's returned seemingly untouched. Vegeta doesn't buy it and has Bulma do a scan of him thinking Frieza put a bomb in him or something but what they found is worse, Vegeta recognizes it as a breeder crab. A creature the saiyans used to when there was a lack of females. Goku's not safe he has to have a child or else the crab will suck away all his energy till he dies. 

 

Chapter 2 What's Inside Me?

 

Gohan was pissed, he couldn't believe his mother was acting like this. Though he shouldn't be surprised. When he was younger she looked down on him training or fighting, she wanted him to be "normal". He did what she asked, went to school, got a job, became "normal" and what did it get him? 

 

The power he rightfully earned and worked for had dwindled. When enemies attacked he could barely put up a fight. When his universe needed him twice he missed the call once, granted he was there the second time but that was after training. 

 

Yes he didn't like fights to the death, but sparring, training, developing his skills a part of him enjoyed that. He often felt disconnected from his father and brother. Goten loved to train, loved to fight, he was possibly more saiyan than he was. Goten actually wanted to go train with Whis, he hadn't even thought of that. 

 

Videl was so supportive, but his mother constantly used them as a bargaining chip. Videl was fine with him training, and she wanted him to bond as a saiyan. She could see how important it was, why couldn't Chichi? 

 

Goten was pissed, he was getting another lecture on the importance of studying, books, and school. He was getting this now when his father had been kidnapped by an alien tyrant, who wanted them all dead. This isn't what he wanted to hear right now. He kept thinking, if only he was stronger, if only he was faster, if only...if only...if only…

 

In truth Goten hated school, his tutors were mean and spoke so quickly and expected him to follow at their pace. If he asked questions, he was treated like an idiot and scolded like he wasn't paying attention. His only friend was Trunks, his fellow students just thought he was a country bumpkin, not worth their time. The joy of going to a fancy rich private school his mother paid for, instead of going to a public school like Gohan. 

 

He literally had food dumped on him by some rich preppy ass hole, and he just flared his ki a little. The twit fell back, pissed himself and ran off. He got called into the office saying he pushed the guy and hurt him. Not totally false, he got pissed and his ki flare had knocked him over from shock, but he didn't touch him. The rich punk was playing it up to get him in trouble. 

 

When his dad brought up some saiyan bonding he nearly broke the ceiling jumping for joy. He was away from that shitty school, and with people who understood him. He felt so free, so good, then Frieza showed up. His skills had slipped, not for lack of trying. His mother was going on and on about his studies, and how this trip was a waste. This isn't what he wanted or needed to hear right now. 

 

Just as Goten was about to snap, Vegeta stepped in. "Woman enough!" He growled at her. "I need to speak with Kakarot's cubs." He didn't even wait for her to respond, pulling Goten away, and signalling Gohan to follow. 

 

Chichi did rage, but she was ignored. They joined Trunks and Broly in the other room. "What do you need to speak to us about?" Gohan asked.

 

"Nothing, I figured you had enough on your plates, to be dealing with that." Gohan smiled and Goten hugged him. "We'll bring him back, no worries." Vegeta told them, and they did feel a bit relieved. 

 

Vegeta, Broly, and Trunks were going. Bulma gave them some armor to put on. "This should keep Frieza from pulling that needle trick." The boys stripped and put on the new armor. 

 

Trunks and Vegeta's armor matched, while Broly had a purple bodysuit. So long as they protected the neck and face they were good. Broly tied his fur pelt around his waist. Each of the armors had a Z on it, press it and they would have a helmet on, it wasn't protective, but it would let them breathe in space and work as a gas mask. 

 

Cheelei met Broly after he changed. "You shouldn't go, this could be a trap." She wasn't wrong, kidnapping Kakarot, was perfect bait to lure the saiyans away. 

 

"It may be a trap, but Kakarot is my friend. Friends help friends." Cheelei sighed. 

 

"Just be careful then." He nodded. 

 

"Bulma is the ship ready?" Vegeta asked. 

 

"Just about, I tweaked the shields for added protection. Vegeta...I don't like this, Frieza's plan it was too thought out. You guys be careful out there, and bring him home." He nodded. 

 

"Any movement on Frieza's ship?" 

 

"Nothing, they seem to be hanging around, I don't like it." 

 

"Let's move!" Vegeta said and the three saiyans got on the ship. Before they could take off…

 

"Vegeta a pod was just jettisoned from Frieza's ship, its heading towards Earth. Scans show there is life on it."

 

"Could Kakarot have escaped?" Broly asked. 

 

"Not impossible but unlikely." Vegeta said. "Bulma what is Frieza's ship doing?"

 

"It's moving away…" she was just as surprised as Vegeta. The saiyans, this time including Gohan and Goten flew off towards the falling pod. A resounding thought of please be okay was resounding through their minds. The pod crash landed causing a crater.

 

"Ki up, we don't want anymore surprises." They obeyed creating a field of ki around them. Vegeta and Broly led the pack down to the pod. The older saiyans ripped the door off and gasped at what they saw. 

 

Broly blushed seeing the naked Kakarot, he felt an intense stirring in his loins. His eyes roamed over his gorgeous form, raw natural beauty, that made his heart beat faster and his blood simmer. 'What is this feeling?' He gulped and licked his lips. If the sight wasn't enough, the smell was...

 

Vegeta was equally stunned, not at the sight of Kakarot naked, the two spent three years together in the time chamber after all and there was only one bath. What stunned Vegeta was the return of Kakarot's tail, and the powerful pheromones coming off him. It had the prince hard as a rock, the desire to mate and claim burning through him. 

 

"Vegeta-san what's wrong?" The younger saiyans approached. 

 

"Stay back!" He snarled. It was too late, the passing breeze carried Kakarot's musk and pheromones to the younger males. Gohan moaned, and dropped to his hands and knees. The smell burned in his brain, drawing out a primal desire he hasn't felt before. It was new yet familiar, dangerous yet enticing, confusing yet enlightening. It all built up before exploding, Gohan's tail ripping through his pants.

 

It was worse for Goten and Trunks virgins the both of them, the two came from the smell, soaking through their underwear in seconds. They were on their knees as their tails grew in a flash. "Broly you must keep your senses." He looked, and Broly had climaxed into his suit, his new tail swaying excitedly. 

 

Vegeta facepalm, but he was little better as his own tail sprang forth. He took note that Kakarot was unconscious so escape seemed unlikely. He picked the naked saiyan up. He flared his ki, to snap the others out of their daze. He couldn't blame them, the smell Kakarot was emitting was intense. "Let's move, Trunks take the lot of you and hit the showers I'll bring Kakarot to Bulma." 

 

They flew off, questions burning in their heads, but their concern for Goku outweighed the need for those answers.

 

-x-

 

Goku came to an hour later, he awoke in an examination room, being monitored by Bulma. "Goku how are you feeling?" She asked over the intercom. 

 

"Fine...I think?" He got up completely naked showing absolutely no modesty. 

 

"Kakarot do you remember anything?" Vegeta asked.

 

"Just that Frieza showed up, then I woke up here." He was kept sedated the whole time. Bulma had searched for any metal and inorganic in his body so Frieza hadn't put a bomb in him. 

 

"Can I come out now?" He asked, only to blink as he felt something furry. "Hey my tail is back!" He said happily. Vegeta didn't buy it there was no way Frieza would let Kakarot go untouched.

 

"You have to stay in there Kakarot for your own good. Frieza did something to you, and its best for you to remain inside." He turned to Bulma. "Scan him again." 

 

"I've scanned him twice already."

 

"Hmm," Whis joined the party having finished his dessert. "Goku are you sure you are feeling alright?"

 

"I feel a little sore I guess." He blushed, he confessed his butt was a little sore. 

 

"My my, that is interesting." Whis said examining Goku with his angel powers. "Have a look Vegeta."

 

Vegeta's eyes widened. "No…" he growled. "It can't be." 

 

"What's going on guys?" Goku asked. 

 

"Goku...there appears to be something inside you, but I don't know what it is...Vegeta?" The prince of saiyans was looking shaken to the core. 

 

"That bastard why did he do this, how did he even find one…"

 

"What's inside me?" Kakarot asked. 

 

Vegeta turned towards mic. "The saiyan race was a male dominated species, there were some women but not enough to keep the birth rates high. Our species was starting to dwindle. Then we found out there were others who survived despite being an all male species. We discovered their secret was a creature, that allowed males to reproduce with other males."

 

Goku began to sweat. "Vegeta what does that have to do with what's inside me?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. 

 

"This creature was dangerous, it wasn't that it allowed a male to carry a child, it demanded they have one. If they refused the creature would drain the host's life force till they expired."

 

"Vegeta...what is inside me?" There was fear in his voice now.

 

"It has different names but it is a parasite. My father called it a Breeder Crab." Vegeta balled his hand into a fist. "Kakarot if you don't mate with a male and have his child, you will...you will…" Kakarot passed out, fainted right on the floor. 

 

"Oh my!" Whis gasped.

 

"Goku!" Bulma called out. 

 

To be continued


End file.
